Tuyet
Summary Tuyet is a traitorous, insane Toa who turned against her allies with the Nui Stone in pursuit of conquering the Matoran Universe and uniting it under her rule, where all would be safe and all threats would be destroyed. However, she was foiled, the Nui Stone destroyed, and she was imprisoned. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast | 6-C, higher with Nova Blast Name: Toa Tuyet Origin: Bionicle Age: At least 95, 000 years old Gender: Female Classification: Toa Mangai of Water Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation and Absorption, Healing, Fusionism (Can fuse with Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining her element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Tuyet can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Intangibility with her Kanohi, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to her normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui) | Island level (Much stronger than before, has more elemental power than the Toa Nuva and Makuta, absorbs the Toa Power from all the Toa in her surroundings, and forced Teridax and beings of similar strength into hiding in an alternate universe), higher with Nova Blast Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. Alongside the rest of the Toa Mangai, Tuyet fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (Her range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast, Thousands of Kilometers with the Nui Stone (Gathers all elemental energy in a 3000 kio radius, with 1 kio = 1.37 kilometers). Standard Equipment: Her Barbed Broadsword. *'Mask of Intangibility:' Tuyet's Kanohi, which allows her to become intangible and phase through solid objects. *'Nui Stone:' A crystal that allows the user to absorb all the Toa Power from Tuyet's surroundings to increase her own power drastically. Intelligence: Tuyet is cunning and skilled. Weaknesses: Tuyet is weakened without her Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains her powers and leaves her incapable of using her elemental powers for a few days. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Water: Tuyet is a Toa of Water, giving her the ability to control water. She can draw water from the moisture in her surroundings, even the air, and can absorb it as well. She can cause whirlpools and tidal waves. This power can also be used to heal. While in the Matoran Universe, "water" is actually Liquid Protodermis, Tuyet can also manipulate actual water with concentration. Key: Base | with Nui Stone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Traitors Category:Toa Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6